IMe large terminase subunit, gp17, from bacteriophage T4 is involved in DNA packaging. It appears to have a multimeric; form, by native gel electrophoresis. A preliminary examination in the STEM did seem to indicate the presence of multimeric forms, but there was a rather bad background of bits of protem. This will be tried agam with a difterent preparation.